The invention relates to a tower of a wind power plant, comprising at least one tower segment that has a plurality of load-bearing wall elements which, arranged horizontally next to one another, form an outer wall of the tower. The invention additionally relates to a wall element for the tower of the wind power plant and to a method for producing the tower.
In order to erect wind power plants whose tower head is arranged at a distance of more than 100 m from the ground, for static reasons it is necessary to use towers having a diameter greater than 4.30 m at their base, by which they are fastened to a foundation. Since single-part structural elements that could form the base of the tower cannot be transported via the existing transport routes, the base of the tower is either constructed on-site as a concrete structure or it is constructed from a plurality of prefabricated wall elements that have to be connected to one another.
A tower of the type stated at the outset, formed from a plurality of prefabricated wall elements that can be connected to one another, is disclosed by WO 2009/097858 A1. Formed along lateral vertical edges of the wall elements there are flanges, by means of which the wall elements, which are arranged horizontally next to one another, can be directly connected to one another.
Erecting the tower composed of the wall elements requires a large amount of work. On the one hand, the wall elements must be arranged with an exact fit in relation to one another, so that the flanges can be connected to one another. Moreover, forming, checking and servicing connections that are formed by means of the flanges is demanding of resources, particularly since regions of the tower in which the flanges are arranged are frequently not accessible, or are not easily accessible, in the tower.